Vegetius
Vegetius is a giant bird-like turtle monster and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Vegetius is being most beast-like creature of Big Battel. No man and no monster can controlling giant bird-turtle when lunchtime is the nearing. Foraging for the roots of deliciousness is activity number one in forest and jungle home places. Stand by the side for Vegetius and friend counted, but stopping the will of pointy headed one and shell pain he brings! History Debut: Bizarre Wrestling Kaiju Battle Vegetius first appeared in Fukuoka where he appeared along with Ape from under the sea and then took their battle to land to where the city was. Ape slowly rose up to land, grabbing a car and threw it at his opponent; Vegetius however bashed the car with one of his fists, and then shoots a fireball at Ape. Ape then slowly ran up and punched against Vegetius, to which Vegetius then staggered back and pecked his beak against Ape's head. Vegetius and Ape then wrestled with each other some more, then rolling over some buildings in the process. Vegetius proceed to repeatedly peck against Ape with his sharp beak as Ape kept punching him; Ape rolled over, bleeding a bit from Vegetius's beak attack. He then staggered around and then slowly picked up a boulder, then hurling it at Vegetius. Vegetius got hit in the chest but his armored shell tanked the damage. Vegetius then gathered up fire energy from his mouth and then fired a powerful fireball against Ape, consuming Ape in flames. Ape then fell over and screeched, then exploding; killing him. Vegetius roared victoriously and then turned his attention to the city, beginning to wreak havoc. Then however, Mung Wun and D.W. Cycloptopuss III entered the fight as well, to which Vegetius fought them off. Machine G and FlamingoMask then entered the fight also, wanting to take own the three rogue kaiju. Machine G rushed towards Vegetius, to which Vegetius then fired a fireball against Machine G; Machine G tanked the attack and then fired it's Twin Maser Cannons against Vegetius. Vegetius and Machine G then got into a fistfight. Machine G then fired it's missiles against Vegetius, causing Vegetius to get strike an fall over. Just as Machine G was about to finish off the giant bird-turtle, Garbage Monster then came and blasted dirt at them. Vegetius then later got back up and fought off FlamingoMask, punching at him. Vegetius's and FlamingoMask's fight was short-lived however as then a metallic meteor came crashing down. Upon arrival, Victory Demon then came out of the meteor and then challenged all around the area to fight him. D.W. Cycloptopuss III, Vegetius and Mung Wun saw him and then took off right away, having heard of Victory Demon's reputation as "the Prince of Heck". Abilities * Fireball: '''Vegetius can shoot out giant, powerful fireballs from his mouth. * '''Armored Shell: '''Vegetius has an armored shell which is useful for physical combat and can protect him from most harm such as blade-like weapons. * '''Strength: '''Vegetius is a very strong monster, being able to throw and toss around other kaiju and is cable to destroy weaker monsters with ease. * '''Sharp Beak: '''Vegetius has a very strong and sharp beak, which he ca use as a stabbing weapon. ** '''Peck of Death: '''Vegetius's signature attack; Vegetius can use his beak repeatedly to cut/stab against his foes and then charge it up with firey energy, making the attacks cause serious pain. * '''Size Change: Vegetius is capable of size-changing into a smaller size if he pleases. Trivia * Vegetius is possibly a spoof of Gamera (and to a lesser extent also Viras, due to the similar head and facial features). * Vegetius is one of the few Kaiju Big Battel monsters to get his own toy. * Vegetius is Gallibon the Destroyer's first Kaiju Big Battel character. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)